As the electronic technology develops, there are more and more types of electronic devices and their functions are more and more powerful. These electronic devices cause great conveniences to our daily life.
At present, electronic devices which can be assembled with each other and/or detached from each other flexibly are more favorable to the people. For example, a display portion of a notebook computer can be taken out to be used separately as a tablet computer, and a mobile phone may be incorporated with a docking station having a display screen to be used as a notebook computer. Such electronic devices may be differently incorporated in difference applications and thus operate in different operating modes. For example, when a tablet is incorporated with a base in such a manner that a display side of the tablet computer faces a keyboard on the base, they are combined as a conventional notebook computer; and when they are incorporated with each other in such a manner that the display side of the tablet computer faces away from the keyboard on the base, they are combined as a tablet computer with a support structure.
However, the inventors found that there are some disadvantages.
When an electronic device having a plurality of operating modes is to be charged, the electronic device may be charged in a single charging strategy and the charging strategy cannot be adapted in real time to an actual operation mode of the electronic device.
For example, assume that a detachable notebook computer adopts a charging strategy to charge both a battery in its base and a battery in a tablet computer as a part thereof simultaneously. Then, the battery in the base and the battery in the tablet computer are charged simultaneously based on this charging strategy, whether the tablet computer and the base are combined to be a conventional notebook computer or to be a tablet computer with a support structure, without considering user's different requirements on charging for difference operating modes. For example, when they are combined to be a tablet computer with a support structure, the user may prefer to first charge the tablet computer because the user may take out the tablet computer for separate use at any moment; and when they are combined to be a conventional notebook computer, the user may prefer to first charge the battery in the base so as to ensure chips provided in the base to operate with high performances, and thus to ensure that a large scale console game played by the user runs stably and fluently.
Therefore, there is a need for automatically adapting the charging mode of the electronic device in real time to the actual operating mode of the electronic device.